This invention relates to a cooking apparatus and is more particularly concerned with a grill type cooking apparatus.
Cooking grills are being used more than ever in our society because of our increased leisure time for enjoying such activities as cooking and camping. Charcoal type cooking grills are the most frequently used at home because of the improved flavor of the food cooked.
One major problem with using a charcoal type cooking grill is flame flare-up of the greases and fats which requires close attention to cooking on a grill without burning the food being cooked when a flame flare-up occurs.
With the prior art charcoal cooking grills a quantity of water is maintained close at hand for use in controlling flame flare-up of the greases and the use of water to control flame flare-up requires close attention to the cooking operation. Even with the use of water for attempting to control flame flare-up, flame flare-up often occurs causing the food to be burned or chared.
Further, charcoal type cooking grills cannot be used indoors because of the exhaust fumes produced in the burning of charcoal.